


fake marriage au but gayer

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Midtown (Band), The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Others will be added - Freeform, ig, ish, theyre TECHNICALLY married but theyre also not Until They SAre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Relationships: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	fake marriage au but gayer

It wasn’t that gabe set  _ out  _ to get hitched to one of his closest friends, but more that it just kinda happened.

It had started (like almost everything in his life since he was 19) at Pete's house. Everyone was there; pete, obviously, and gabe; and soon after came the rest of cobra, and then willian and travis turned up, like they always did, and then someone bought out a bottle of cheap vodka, and alex figured out how to get some music playing and then somehow they’d found themselves a nice sort-of party. 

It was about half two in the morning, and everyone apart from nate and ryland were sitting in something that vaguely resembled a crisle, the stereo long abandoned. They were hammered, properly hammered, when someone- probably vicky t- made a joke about gabe and william hanging off eachother like a married couple, and how they might as well get married already, and then pete laughed, and said that gabe was too much of a slut to ever settle down, and then gabe got faux-annoyed, and was convinced that he needed to ‘defend his honour’, and then somehow they ended up in a warehouse out of town getting married by alex (who had got ordained online a few months previously). After which they went out for drinks to ‘celebrate’ and william bought him a plastic ring, and the rest of the night was a blur until gabe woke up with the worst motherfucking hangover in the world, and a husband.

* * *

Two days, and shit loads of coffee later, he was finally awake enough to actually get what he had done. 

He had got married. And not just to anyone, but to his friend, Who was a dude.  _ Fuck _ . He decided to call pete.

“...You did WHAT.” On the other line, gabe could hear his obnoxious laughter. Of fucking course pete would find it funny.

“Duuuuude its not funny, im in real deep shit.”

“Its not that much of a big deal-”

“I got MARRIED. To my FRIEND. Whose a DUDE. And the lead singer of a fucking BAND.”

“......gabe, are you homophobic?”

“Im bi, pete.”

“Stop avoiding the question, shitbiscuit.”

“......Fine then, no, i am not, in fact homophobic.”

“So? Then whats the problem?”

“What ISNT?? What about the media? What about my parents? What about our friendship??”

“Well firstly, the media doesnt have to know, so theres that, and same with your parents i guess.”

“Bro i cant NOT tell my dad i got hitched.”

“Hm, well, we’ll cross that mountain when we get to it.”

“Dontcha mean ‘cross that bridge’?”

“Nah man, mountains are much harder to cross.”

There was a thoughtful silence from both parties, and then-

“What about william?”

“Dyou like him?”

“Fuck no, i dont fuck my freinds”

“Thats a lie, and we both know it bitch”

“Marriage has changed me, pete”

“Fuckhead. Go talk to william, sort it out.”

“Do i have to-”

“I WILL call patrick and get him to kick your scrawny ass into shape if you don’t, mark my words.”

“Urgh, okay, fine. Love ya hoe”

“Fuck you”

“You wish”

Gabe put the phone down, and sighed. He got up, made shitty popcorn, flicked through the channels, watched the last half of mean girls, impulse bought a pair of neon pink leggings online, and resisted the urge to down half a bottle of wine (liquid courage), before dialing in williams number and waitiing for him to pick up.


End file.
